shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Idate
Introduction Idate is the shipwright of The Sea Devil Pirates, he maintains their ship and also guards it in enemy waters. Appearance Idate is a tall young man with slightly tanned skin, he is well buitl and commanly seen wearing surf shorts, a hooded vest and a backpack filled with all his tools. On his hands he normally has some kind of robe or thick string tied around them for fighting and on his feet he's normally barefoot or has some kind of sandels on. He also has black shaggy hair and no tattoos. After the time skip he's grown his hair into dreadlocks and begun to wear goggles over his eyes. He also wears a blue fur lined vest and some kind of arm brace that doesn't seem to support his arm just there for style. He wears brown gloves and dark brown tape around his ankles and shins with brown boots on his feet. To hold his hair back he wears a blue head band with the gold pattern on his jacket. Around his waist he wears a belt with several pouches to hold his tools, nails and hammers Personality Idate isnt' a complicated character. He prefers to try and avoid fighting as much as possible finding fights over a veiw or for no reason pointless and time wasting but he will however stand up for his friends. He also is protective of the ships he works on and gets upset when an avoidable scratch happens. He also has little common sense which is most present when he talks to Zero when he angry. Which as the other crew members know isn't a good thing to do. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Before the time skip Idate didn't use swords though he had basic knowledge fo a sword. In his words "The sharp side goes into the man". After the time skip Idate gained some skill in swords able to disarm and use a Marine's weapon before tossing it aside (or into a marine) or until it snaps from his power. Marksmanship Is ok with a gun, not his weapon of choice though Hand to Hand Combat Idate is a master of a style he created called 7 Seas Kickboxing. It mainly invovles kicks, punches, elbows, knees, headbutts and throws. The style is very adaptable as it has two styles in one. The first is Calm Seas which is very smooth and flowing with balanced combat abilites. The second is Rough/Stormy Seas which is very aggressive. The two styles can be identified through the hands, Calm Seas will have the hands clenched into fists and Stormy Seas while have the hands open flat. After the time skip Idate started to learn White Demon Kempo and learnt Rokushiki fusing them with his original style. While he isn't a true master of either new style he learnt enough to be considered a junior master. He prefers using Soru and Rankyaku using them in combat together sending blasts of compressed air before vanishing. Though he can't use Rokuogan he has made his own version called Sea Storm Cannon, used in a similar manner but with his hands open. Physical Strength Due to his training and work Idate has developed high levels of strength. At his peak he can easily break the arm of a giant and has done afew times. While at his lowest he can shatter the ribs of regular men, despite this he's not the strongest member of The Sea Deveils more like 6th. After the time skip Idate's strength increased greatly able to lift small houses above his head with little effort at all. He also gain masterful control over it limiting his power through the Tenshion ability in White Demon Kempo. Agility Idate relies mroe on strength and attack speed than running speed and agility, though he is very agile able to proform acrobatic techniques with little effort. He is able to preform several arial twists and flips to avoid attacks with little to moderate effort. Endurance Idate has amazing durability and stamina mainly due to training himself to near death on his home island to bring out his true fighting potentual. He has also survived several ship wrecks with little problem *sae for a badly broken arm on a couple of wrecks and a dislocated shoulder on some others). Again he isn't the most durable of his crew but he can take some serious damage before giving up the fight. Weapons Does have a set of hammers in his backpack he does sometimes use to "Turn enemies into nails". Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Idate has a decent level of skill with this Haki and can find people with soem degree of ease. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Idate has amstered this style of Haki to a great degree over the time skip. Now he can fight Logia users along side the rest of his crew. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Yaminogaijin Category:The Sea Devil Pirates Category:Martial Artist Category:Shipwright Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:West Blue Characters